


The Things We Do For Love

by carrionkid



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Protective Siblings, Team Bonding, The 'If You Want To Date My Sibling' Warning Talk, post vol. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/pseuds/carrionkid
Summary: Peter shows up for some good old fashioned team bonding with Nebula and definitely has absolutely no ulterior motives. (Peter tries to win over Nebula since he should probably be friends with the sister of the girl he's into, and accidentally finds out that Nebula has feelings for Mantis in the process.) Also, hit me up on tumblr if you want to! I'mstardorkquill.--Peter swallows hard, “Uh. I’m here to… Get to know you. Since you’re kinda part of the crew now.”She looks at him and blinks slowly, then grabs him by the lapels of his jacket, pulling him towards her and lifting him up, “Don’t lie to me, fool.”





	The Things We Do For Love

Peter is seconds away from hitting the button to open the door to the armory, something he’s been trying and failing to do for at least half an hour, when it opens. Nebula’s standing on the other side, emanating pure, unadulterated murder from her glare. Well, on the bright side, Drax didn’t send him walking into something embarrassing, but actually running into Nebula isn’t much better.

 

“Why have you been standing there so long?”

 

She doesn’t sound mad, which would be a good sign if she ever actually sounded like anything other than just Nebula.

 

Peter opens and shuts his mouth, trying to form a sentence, “Uh…. Hi?”

 

“Hello. Why are you here?” She’s looking directly at him now and it’s more than a little uncomfortable.

 

Peter swallows hard, “Uh. I’m here to… Get to know you. Since you’re kinda part of the crew now.”

 

She looks at him and blinks slowly, then grabs him by the lapels of his jacket, pulling him towards her and lifting him up, “Don’t lie to me, fool.”

 

“Me? Lying? No way. I’ve never told a lie in my entire life!” he gulps, eyes wide and voice frantic, “I’m just trying to be friendly! There’s nothing else going on at all!”

 

“You are very bad at lying,” her face doesn’t give up a hint of emotion, “I know you’re here because of my sister.”

 

“What? Who? Gamora? I didn’t even know you were related!” he laughs nervously.

 

“You’re here because you’re in love with her.”

 

“What?! No, where did you-- how did you even get _that_ idea!”

 

Nebula turns her death glare from a steady 5 up to at least a solid 11 and Peter begins to resign himself to the fate of Death By Nebula.

 

“Okay, so maybe I feel a nice, healthy level of _platonic friendly_ love for your sister, maybe that’s true,” Peter squeaks out, “Sooooo…… Can you put me down now?”

 

Nebula sighs and says, “You’re still lying.”

 

Then, she drops him back onto the ground; Peter catches himself before tripping in a decidedly uncool manner.

 

“How can you tell?” he thinks for a second before his face lights up, “ARE YOU PSYCHIC?!”

 

Nebula turns, walking back into the room, “No. You have a tendency to draw hearts containing the letters P+G and since Groot is both a tree and a child, so I’m assuming the G in question is my sister.”

 

“YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF?” Peter throws his hands up in the air, “DOES PRIVACY MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?”

 

“Don’t feel so special. I went through everyone’s things,” Nebula sits back down at the table in the center of the room and picks up the large knife she was sharpening before she was so rudely interrupted, “Also, the adorable bug girl told me that you are in love with Gamora.”

 

Peter stops mid step, slack-jawed, “Did you just call Mantis… _Adorable?”_

 

Nebula grimaces, with what looks like it could be a blush on her face, “Perhaps…”

 

“Nebula! Do you have a thing for,” he pauses to gesture to himself, “ _my_ sister? Well. Half-sister. I think. Our family tree is a bit weird… Did you know that my dad turned out to be a _fucking planet?_ ”

 

He finally notices Nebula death-glaring again, “Sorry, I’m rambling.”

 

“You’re related to Mantis?” Nebula actually looks surprised, the first emotion Peter’s seen her have since they met, “I don’t understand how someone so cute could be related to someone like _you.”_

 

“I could say the same thing about Gamora and you!” Peter throws his hands up, then notices the look Nebula is giving him, “I _could_ say that. But, I won’t.”

 

Nebula gives a small nod and returns to focusing on her blade; Peter starts swaying back and forth, messing with the sleeves of his jacket with his fingertips.

 

“So. Uh. What are you doing?”

 

“Sharpening. That should’ve been obvious to you.” She doesn’t look back.

 

“Nice. Nice. Sharpening some knives. Cool. I like to do that too, y’know, make sure everything’s… Uh… Sharp. Nice and sharp. Niiice and sharrrp.”

 

Nebula sets the knife down on the table, making Peter jump, but only a _little bit_ if anyone asks.

 

She turns to face him and crosses her arms, “What are you still doing here?”

 

Peter freezes in place and blurts out, “IF YOU HELP ME OUT WITH GAMORA I’LL HELP YOU OUT WITH MANTIS!”

 

Nebula gives another small nod and what he hopes is a grunt of approval.

 

“Okay, deal!” He sticks out his hand, waiting for her to shake it. Nebula stands up and grabs his hand, shaking it as Peter winces.

 

“You’re reallllly strong,” he says as he tries to shake the weird feeling out of his hand, “But it’s cool! Definitely not terrifying. I’ll tell Mantis.” He turns back to the door as Nebula sits down again.

 

“By the way,” Nebula calls out, slightly louder than her usual intense whisper, “Gamora already likes you. I don’t see what she sees in you, but I respect her choice.”

 

Peter turns back, grinning, “Really?! What did she say?”

 

“Nothing. Sisters can tell,” she scrapes the knife across the sharpening block again, “You are small and weak, I don't believe you will be able to hurt my sister physically. But if you hurt her emotionally, I will kill you. If she doesn’t kill you first.”

 

Peter swallows hard and replies, “Yep. Sounds fair enough. Gotta go now! Have to go do some… uh… Captaining.” His voice is a few pitches higher than usual but that’s a secret he’s going to take to the grave.

 

“Peter.”

 

He freezes, stuck in a moment of ‘oh shit what does Nebula want now’, “Yeah?”

 

She holds up the knife, gleaming and definitely sharpened more than enough, “Do you think Mantis will like this?”

 

“Suuuure…. She’ll love it…” he offers an awkward lopsided smile.

 

“Good. Now go. I have to finish this.”

 

“Nebula, I think it’s--” Peter sighs as he reaches the door, watching her still running the blade across the sharpening block, “Never mind.”


End file.
